


Нижнее Пеклищево

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Колхоз!АУ, Не для бартера, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon
Summary: Любому канону нужна нелепая колхозная АУшка.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	Нижнее Пеклищево

Эх, хороша жизнь в колхозе Нижнее Пеклищево!

Председатель колхоза, Люцифер — он демон очень занятой. День-деньской и до поздней ночи сидит в своем кабинете и подписывает какие-то бумажонки. Грамотный, видать.

Сатана тоже грамотный: он в доме культуры трудится. Правда, тудой особо никто не ходит, так что культуру ему нести некому. Но зато он выписывает всякие книжки по почте и иногда учит остальных, как им, значится, по науке урожай собирать аль скотину обихаживать.

А самая грамотная в колхозе была Лилит, такая она вумная уродилась, что аж в институт поступила и в город учиться уехала. Мужика там себе нашла человечьего, ну и славно, совет да любовь. Все за ней скучают, конечно. Но она шлет письма, открытки и анимешный мерчендайз.

Главный зоотехник-рыбовод Левиафан, надобно сказать, так и млеет от этих картинок да статуек: кто они, все эти прекрасные коросивые люди с огромными глазами и идиотскими лорами с кучей дырок?

А потомственный дояр и пастух у нас Бельфегор. С коровами у него взаимопонимание на ынтуитивном уровне.

Его брат Вельзевул — на все руки работник: и тракторист умелый, и комбайнер хоть куда, и печку сложить способный, и поесть горазд: может за один перекус пол-урожая усидеть. Но и в труде первый!

Когда лорд Диаволо, начальство наше из райцентра, приезжает, то завсегда Вельзи похвалит за усердие и добрые урожаи. А приезжает лорд Диаволо не один, а с секретарем Барбатосом.

Недавно, кстати, из соседних Верхних Раевичей прибыли к нам два товарища по обмену опытом, тоже колхозники. Люк больше по скотинке, а Симеон по агротехнике. Оно и ладно. И из города заезжий тоже есть, Соломоном зовут. Дельный человек: сам-то городской, видно, что ынтилихентный и с образованием, а носом на колхозную жизнь не крутит, всё в охотку ему.

А вечерами вообще хорошо у нас: на утоптанной площадке у сельсовета затевают танцы. Главный заводила — это Асмо, наш заслуженный маляр и штукатур, а самый громкий и задорный гармонист — это, конечно же, Маммон. Вот у этого парня вообще руки золотые! Так-то он слесарь, любой механизм может починить, правда, после его работы деталей почему-то вдвое меньше остается... но ведь всё работает!

Вот только Люцифер почему-то недоволен, когда под его окнами веселье такое. Мог бы хоть раз не сидеть бирюком, а оторваться от своих бумажонок!


End file.
